The Legend of Lillie
by REDMASTEROFPOKEMON
Summary: Sequel to The Legend of Red, my first story. This tells the tale of Lillie, the new main character meeting with Red, the hero of the last tale. Red takes on Lillie as his apprentice, and together they fight to make the Pokemon world a better place.
1. Lillie vs Red

**chapter 1 lille vs red**

lillie had spended the first 10 years of her life in the miserabel shity alola region but just two months ago she had came to her senses and moved to kanto region best region in the pokemon world.

after geting there she beat all the gyms in kanto and all the elite fours in kanto and was going 2 fite the champion.

"go on in" sayed lance the last of the elite four. "u r very good trainer even with questshinable pokemon taste. u might hav a chanse of beating the champion."

"yes" said lillie as she wented into the next room.

she was met by the site of a badass champion in a red hat. ofc he was the famous red who evry pokemon trainer aspired to be.

"ok who r u?" he asked.

"im lillie"

"ok send out ur pokemon then"

and she did.

"go nebby!"

lillie sent out a stupid white lion pokemon witch maid red gasp in horror.

"whats wrong?" she asked

"jesus christ what the fuck is that abortion?!" red ansered back.

"its nebby my solgaleo" she explained. "hes a legendary pokemon."

"more like solGAYleo" scofed red. "and that shitstain is not a legendary pokemon. THIS is a legendaryu pokemon!

red taked out his pokeball and throwed out mew.

"nebby use z-splash!" lille ordered. her nebby flopped around like dumb stupid fish but then it got realy strong.

"interesting move" admited red. "it takes good inovation to make splash not useles. but now il show u a real z-move. mew use genesis supernova!"

red maid mew use z-move without making gay z-pose (he trained for 2 years to use it without gay pose thats why) and then it knocked out solgaleo in one hit.

lillie was horified at how easy nebby lost.

"wow i thought that fuckin asshole got good after he evolve into a lion but hes just as worthles as he was wen he kept braking out my bag!" said lillie.

"now u know" said red. "fake pokemon can never stand a chanse against the originel 151. but it taked skill 4 u to evan reach me with a fakemon. il give u something to help u git gud."

"what is it?" lillie asked.

"its 1 of my level 100 charizards" red said. "i taked it off my team afta i get my mew so u can hav it."

"ur usin charizard to fite?" lillie sayed in surprise. "but i thougth charizards were just slaves to fly us around. thats all there used for in alola region."

red gasped. "WTF?! charizards are been used as slaves?!"

"yeah back at alola the shithole i came from. charizard is strong?"

"yes it is realy strong. it could kill that shit lion in one hit easy.

"wow realy thats awesome" she sayed.

lillie then sent out her new charizard. "kill that useless fuck nebby for me."

charizard used fire blast and incinerated nebby entirly.

"omg thats amazing!" she laffed.

"yeah but whats not awesome is charizard slavery" sayed red. "were goin 2 alola imediatly to free the charizard slaves and make alola great again!"


	2. Alola

**chapter 2 alola**

red and lillie flyed on there charizards for long time then landed on melee island.

"this is were most trainers in alola start there pokemon journeys right?" asked red

"yes" sayed lillie.

"ok then they must be keeping charmanders nearby sinse people need those to start there journeys. lets go find were they are."

"no u dont understand" lillie explaned. "no one starts there journey with charmander hear. they pick out of rowlet poplio and litten."

"THE f*** IS A ROWLET?!" red explaimed not bean able to belive his ears. "this place is evan worse then i thought. weres the profesor. i need to straten sum things out."

lillie leaded red to professor kukui's house.

"ok i have heared talk that ur handing out some fakemon abominashins to the kids starting there journeys hear" sayed red. "why are you not giving them the choise of charmander squirtle and bulbasaur? or evan better just giving them the choice of three charmanders."

"they r all gon cousin" sayed kukui. "the aether foundation deported all the squirtles and bulbasaurs a few months ago. the charmanders were alowed to stay but only as slaves. we had to give these ugly things out insted sinse thats all left."

kukui showed red a rowlet. seeing the ugly round owl maid the champion throw up in his mouth a little.

"get these f***in fakes out of hear!" sayed red. "im goin 2 save the charmanders from aether foundation and when i get back i expect u to only hand out real pokemon to the kids hear from now on."

"got it cousin" kukui agreed glad to see real pokemon return to alola again.

"were is the aether foundations house then?" red asked.

"its were my f***in b**** of a mom lives" sighed lillie. "i was suposed to bring her to kanto to heal her a few months ago but then i relised that she was a f***in a****** so i sent her back home uncured insted lol. my emo brother is probly the one incharge now."

"an emo?" sayed red as a question. he remembered n the emo loser from unova who was also a hipster. "now it all makes sense. ur loser brother must have gotten rid of the real pokemon 4 been 2 mainstream."

"yes" sayed lillie.

"ok take me to ur house" sayed red.

"yes" sayed lillie.

they flyed to aether island on there charizards except wen they got there it was all painted black insted of white now. a statue of trent reznor from nine inch nails (the band) had been builted on top of the island and all the guards now weared black uniforms and had emo fringes that covered one eye.

"damn my brother is defnitly" behind this sayed lillie.

"hey u cant be hear" sayed one of the guards.

"f*** OFF" sayed red nocking him out with one punch.

they then fited all the 50 guards on the island. all the guards just had stupid fakemons like togedemaru (horibel rip off of pikachu) and primarina (a gay seal) witch got owned in one hit by red and lillies charizards.

"how r we find ur bro?" asked red.

"thats easy" sayed lillie. "we just has 2 lissen 4 s***ty emo music and it will lead us to him."

they lissened 4 a bit then heard the sound of "CRAWWWLING IN MY SKIN!" come out from down coridor.

"this way" sayed lillie leading red to gladion.


	3. Gladion

**chapter 3 gladion**

red and lillie soon arived at gladions bedroom witch was garded by some fat bitch with stupid ugly giant stupid glases.

"wicke fuck off we need to get in and stop my brother" lillie telled her.

"i dont think so" sayed wicke back. "now ur horibel mother has super cancer there is only me and u left."

"what do u mean?" lille asked.

"as competishin for best waifu ofc" wicke ansered back.

lillie stared at her blankly and red facepalmed.

"what the fuck is a waifu she asked red?"

"u dont want 2 fuckin know" red sayed back. "basicaly its video game characters that loser nerds w/ no soshal lifes in the real world want to fuck."

"that is fucking gross i bet they all have neckbeards and realy bad acne" she sayed to red. "even if i was a real girl i wud not go out with the kind of no life nerd who is into this shit."

"let us kill this fucking fat bitch for encoraging this shit" sayed red.

"yes" sayed lillie.

they both sent out there charizards and insinerated wicke then went into galdions bedroom.

"what are you doing back here?" gladion asked "i thought u were taking mom to kanto to heal her."

"i desided not to heal her because she is a fucking bitch" lille explaned.

"good i hate my parents anyway they are fuckin assholes who dont get me" gladion agreed.

"no im sure they get how fuckin shity and emo u are" red added. "u are seriusly a evan bigger loser than n(azi) that loser from unova u shud kill urself."

"wow rude fuck u then" gladion sayed. "go type null kill these to asshoels and get them out my room."

"lillie this kid is a fuckin scrub so il let u fite him" red told his aprentise. "u need 2 get more practise with ur charizard.

"yes" said lillie.

type null use multi attack! said gladion

"charizard use fire blast!" lille said back.

the two pokemon used there atacks and charizard won because type null is a fake pokemon peace of shit from gen 7.

"waaah i losed!" cryed gladion "why is lillie betta then me now she used to be 2 shit 2 evan use pokemon?"

"get out this region and stop using these fakes" red told gladion. "some people say there r 802 pokemon but there are wrong. theres only 151. lillie lerned that and thats why she won. get out of here and go to kanto and lern how to be a real trainer."

"yes" said gladion.

and he did.


	4. Variants

**chapter 4 variants**

after red adn lillie beated gladion and sent him of to kanto 2 git gud they returned to the main land to let kukui know aether had been beated.

"ok profesor we hav beaten team aether so all the charizards on alola need to be freed from slavery and given out to the kids starting there journeys insted of those stupid f***ing owls. i wil also find out what country the squirtles and bulbasaurs got deported to and hav them bringed back."

"sounds good cousin" kukui agreed throwing all the pokeballs with rowlet/poplio/litten in the trash were they belong.

red then taked lillie outside to help her train and git more gud.

"charizard is one of the best pokemon there is but if u r going to become a true pokemon master like me u are going to need a whole team. what other pokemon can be catched in alola?"

"well most of the pokemon in the grass here are fakemons like pikpek and grubin. but there is one real pokemon in the grass here and that is rattata."

"ok rattata is kind of weak but it is ok for a new trainer. u shud catch 1."

they then went into the grass. after finding (and killing) 3 grubins and a pikpek they finaly found what they were looking for. but when the rattata came out of the grass red was surprised.

"why is it black?" he sayed in surprised. "its suposed to be purple. i dont evan think the shiny one is black."

"oh thats the alolan rattata" lillie explaned. "they look diferent hear"

"well that is a bit weird but it still looks good and the new color is actuly prety cool. u shud catch it."

lillie maked her charizard use false swipe on the ratata so she could catch it. after that they put the new pokemon to good use making it kill all the s***ty fakes in the grass. after they had slaughtered f***ing loads of them it began evolving.

"i wonder how the alolan raticate looks?" red wondered out load.

however when the cool black rat had finished evolving he nearly had a f***ing heartattack.

"OMG WHAT THE f*** IS THAT?!" he explaimed seeing the ugly fat peace of s*** that was now standing before him.

"oh yeah i forgot the alolan raticates are all fat and gay" lillie remembered.

"this is not f***in aceptable" red decided. "this is actuly evan worse than the fake new pokemon. they are turning the originel 151 into f***in abominashins. in alola there is not evan 151 pokemon anymore because this raticate is disgusting af and is not a real pokemon."

"i know that is part of the reson i relised how s*** my home country was when i moved to kanto" lillie added. "most of the kanto versions of pokemon hear look way betta."

"show me them all" red requested.

lillie took out her pokedex (a real one from kanto not stupid f***in rotomdex the gen 4 monstrosity) and showed red pictures of all the alolan pokemon. they went through them togetha desiding witch ones were ok and witch ones were abominashins.

this was the conclusion they camed to:

rattata + evo: it is fine but not aceptabel sinse it evolves into fat f***ing looser.  
raichu: runed the pikachu line (witch only has 2 pokemon f*** pichu). not aceptabel.  
sandshrew + evo: litraly has nothin 2 do with sand and is ice (useless type). not aceptabel  
vulpix + evo: horibel useless type that makes evry pokemon worse. not aceptabel.  
diglet + evo: dumb hair witch runes desine. not aceptabel  
mewoth: looks like a homosexual. not aceptabel  
persian: is fat and brain damaged. not aceptabel  
geodude + evos: dumb lookin eyebrows. not aceptabel  
grimer + evo: runed originel by adding dark a fake type. not aceptabel.  
exeggutor: AMAZING KEEP THIS f***IN GOD  
marowak: stupid edgelord oc. not aceptabel


	5. Innovation

**chapter 5 innovation**

onse red and lillie had desided witch alolan pokemon were good and witch were complete AIDS they deported the s*** ones (all of them except exeggutor).

"most of the cancer in alola is gon now" red said.

"yes" sayed lillie.

"i hav one question tho. when i 1st fought u the pokemon u used was a fake but it actuly had a good innovative set. were did u lern how to innovate like that?"

"oh i saw it on youtube" lillie ansered.

"...waht chanel?" sayed red suspishisly.

"the best one ofc verlisify."

red sighed. "i f***in knew it."

"werent u and verlis friends?" she asked.

"yeah we were. the two of us fought together in the war on hacking. we cud hav neva beaten the hacker army without verlis. his inovation won the war in the end. but he went to far. he brought horibel fakemons like wailord and slurpuff on his team. i was ok with it then because it was 4 a good cause stoping the hacker a******s. but now he is the bigest chanel on youtube and his videos are causing kids 2 think it is ok 2 use fakemons if they have his inovative sets. we need 2 go 2 the real world and make verlis stop."

"yes" said lillie.

they then went to the real world to confront verlisify. the legendary youtuber had used all his ad revenue money to buy a giant f***ing mansion witch is where they ended up.

"verlis will probly let us in sinse we were bros" red explaned. "we wont hav to fite anyone b4 we get to him probly."

and they didnt.

then they arived at verlisifys recording studio. verlis was standing in front of the camera looking cool as eva in his badass pokewalker dog collar but beside him was a loser nerd who couldnt look less cool if he tryed.

"welcome back wolfpack verlis here. joining me today we have my friend the ramos online."

"thats me!" the stupid nerd interupted.

"today were goin 2 be showing some innovative sets for delphox..." verlis began

"and braixen!" ramos interupted again.

verlis rolled his eyes.

"hey can we talk to u for a moment?" red asked.

he and lillie walked up to verlis and ramos.

"red ive not seen u sinse the war" verlis said. "what brings u back to the real world?"

"well..." red began. it was hard for him to go against his bro but he knowed what must be done.

"im here 2 put a end 2 all this! we have 2 battle rite now. if i win u have 2 stop making videos on all these s*** pokemon like f***ing delphox!"

verlis was both surprised and hurt 2 here this. but at the same time he was not goin 2 give up. he had builded his chanel on inovation and was not going 2 shut it down just bcos red telled him to.

"ok il battel u but it will be a multi battle. me and ramos agenst u and...?"

"lille" she ansered. "im reds aprentise."

"OMG LILLIE CHAN MY KAWAII WAIFU!" explaimed ramos.

red and lillie both f***ing facepalmed so hard.

"what the f*** ur friends with some f***ing waifu loser now?" red sighed. "u have fallen so far verlis. what hapened 2 u?"

"i knew all the waifu losers would look like this no life manchild" lillie added. "lissen u socialy awkward peace of s*** im not ur f***in waifu and actuly i f***in hate u just like any real girl with standards would."

ramos was so depresed from being rejected by his waifu he ran home crying.

"ok looks like its just u and me" verlis said to red.

"yes" said red.

then the epic battle between the pokemon master red and the king of innovation verlis began.


	6. Red vs Verlisify

**chapter 6 red vs verlisify**

"we will use 2 pokemon each" verlis sayed. "if we go 6v6 this fite will just take like 3 f***in chapters again and that is boring af for anything that is not the final battel in the story."

"yes" said red.

with littel else to say to each uther 4 the time been red and verlis just sent out there 1st pokemon. verlis leaded with his wailord wile red sent out a electabuzz.

"im surprised 2 see a electabuzz" comented verlis. "u usualy only use charizards and mew."

"im inovating my team" red anounced.

"using an unevolved pokemon is very innovative" verlis replied.

"electabuzz is fully evolved" refuted red. "its just a glitch that it can use eviolite."

"wailord use curse!" innovated verlis.

knowing about verlisifys signature set red delibratly prepared a mixed attacker that wood be abel to hit walord no matter what defense he boosted.

"use thunderbolt!"

the electabuzz use the atack and nocked wailord out.

"damn out-innovated!" cursed verlis.

"my inovation has grown stronger" red replyed. "and my originels wil always be stronga then fakes like wailord!"

"well c about that" verlis sayed as he throwed out an other pokemon.

the next pokemon he used was another staple of his inovation a riolu.

"so ur not evan usin fully evolved fake pokemon anymore?" asked red. "this will only take 1 hit. electabuzz use thunderbolt!"

and it did. but riolu lived with 1HP because of focus sash.

"now ul see the power of my inovation. reversal!"

reversal did a f***ing lot of damage because it does more if ur pokemon is nearly dead (look it up on bulbapedia or something if u dont know what it does ok?)

the atack was very strong but electabuzz lived from its eviolite.

"ive won sayed red". electabuzz is faster and u die in 1 hit. thunderbolt!"

"reversal was only the beginning of the innovation on this set!" laffed verlis. "copycat!"

copycat made riolu have priority reversal and it killed electabuzz this time. (if u want to know how this works just look up verlis video for it. smogon wont have this set on there site because it goes agenst there f***ing stupid cookie cutter crap.)

altho red was familiar with a lot of verlisifys innovative sets he did not know about the riolu because he imediately thumbed down and clicked off any video that had sets 4 a fakemon.

"damnit i should have done my research and i might have seen that coming" red thinked to himself. "i underestimated how powerful verlis inovation is."

he then sented out his final pokemon witch was jynx.

"jynx?" asked verlis. "that has s*** defense and is ice witch is the worst type ever made. it will die in one hit 4 sure. riolu end this with another copycat reversal!"

the stuped furry baby used reversal but then something amazin hapened. jynx survived the atack with 1hp as well sine it had a focuse sash to.

"counter!" ordered red.

"oh no!" sayed verlis relising red had picked a pokemon with s*** defense to outinovate him.

jynx nocked out riolu and red winned the match. verlis was at a loss 4 word. he had not only been beaten by red but by inovative sets to.

"verlis do u no y u lost evan with ur inovation?" red asked.

"lissen its not my fault!" verlis protested. "its smogons fault!"

"smogon?" red asked.

"yes" said verlis. "there my oldest enemy and a ancient evil that has plagued the pokemon comunity sinse the very begining."


	7. Smogon

**chapter 7 smogon**

red and lillie were horrorfyed to here that there was a enemy still at large.

"what do u mean its smogons fault u lost?" red asked verlis suspiciusly.

"do u remember wen we fought in the war agenst the hackers?" verlis asked.

"yes" said red.

"ul rememba that i used wailord and slurpuff agenst the hackers to. there was a reson for that."

"what reson?"

"just b4 our war smogon created a new clause called the "innovation clause". it banned sets witch were deemed "to innovative" with a black magic. i cudnt use most of my innovated sets for my real originel 151 pokemon anymore so i had to resort 2 using fakemons insted sinse they werent banned yet. smogon keepps updating the innovation clause to ban more and more of my sets witch is why i have 2 keep innovating s***ier and s***er pokemon."

"that is f***ing bs!" sayed red.

"yes" said verlisify.

"why does smogon hate ur inovation?" lillie asked.

"smogon players have a expresion" verlis sayed. "cant beat it? ban it!"

"so there just scrubs who have 2 use bans to win?"

"yeah. they ban all the inovative sets witch counter there cookie cutter teams so that there teams are the only ones that can win. ive been makin innovative sets to counter them 4 years but im finaly runing out of inovation. u saw how s*** the ones i used agenst red were."

"we should go and shut smogon down" lillie sugested.

"yes" said red.

"no" said verlisify. "they are just to strong. there was a time when i thinked i could shut smogon down. i convinsed every1 to stop playing by there rules and it worked. but then smogon created pokemon showdown"

"whats pokemon showdown?"

"its a place were pokemon trainers can have battels with pokemon that smogon provides 4 them insted of having 2 raise them. it is good for trying out new teams but unfortunatly u have 2 use smogons rules in pokemon showdown. they created the "dissenting opinions clause" witch stops people from using any uther rules on showdown."

"im goin 2 go 2 pokemon showdown 2 put a end to this" sayed red.

"me 2" sayed lillie.

"be warned" verlis warned. "in pokemon shwodown there is no defying smogons rules. if u break any of there clauses a smogon ninja will teleport behind you and slice ur hed of with a katana in seconds. i cant survive in a enviroment like that. but if u fink u can beat smogon on there home turf il show u the way."

"yes" said red and lillie.

verlis taked them out to sea on his private yacht. they eventuly arived on a remote island w/ a large walled compound in the middle.

"this is pokemon showdown" sayed verlis pointing at compound. "onse u go inside u cant use ur actule pokemon from the game and must use theres. remember not to break the clauses."

"we wont"

"ok"

then verlis went home to inovate.


	8. Showdown

**chapter 8 showdown**

after verslis left to go innovate lillie and red maked there way deeper into pokemon showdown. they arived at the gates of smogons compount.

a little boy was talking to a receptionist at the gate of pokemon showdown. it was youngster joey.

"hello i am here to fite at pokemon showdown" the youngster sayed. "i heard you can give me top percentage pokemon here to use."

"yes" said the receptionist.

"ok give me a top percentage rattata."

"what moves do you want on it?"

"ill have... uhh... tackle."

"right got it tackle. what else?"

"umm... tail whip."

"yeah uh huh"

"bite. oh and uh... double team."

sudenly the receptionists face froze in horror. there hand began shaking as they quickly reached for a red button at there desk. as soon as they pressed it sirens began blaring and red flashing lights filled the reception area of pokemon showdown.

"code red! code red!" a voice called out over the intercom. "we have a violation of the evasion clause in sector r! send backup imediately!"

terifyed youngster joey turned to run away but before he could get more then 5 meters away a smogon ninja teleported behind him holding a katana at his throte. the ninja wore a purple suit with smogons logo on his chest and a fedora on his head.

"u r just a kid so il spare u this time" the smogon ninja telled joey. "but if i ever see u on this island agen my katana will run red w/ ur blood do u undastand?"

"y-yes!" cryed youngster joey as the ninja let him go and teleported away.

youngster joey ran back to his boat and sailed far away from pokemon showdown.

red and lillie just watched the scene in awe now seeing 4 themselfs the power of the smogon army.

"verlis was not joking were goin 2 need 2 be careful wen we ask for our pokemon" lillie sayed.

"yes" said red.

lillie took out a book called "pokemon for scrubs with no lifes". it had a list of all smogons clauses in it.

"as long as we follow these rules the smogon ninjas should not be able to get us."

they then went to the desk and requested there pokemon. red taked a charizard, a mew, a zapdos, a articuno, a moltres and a mewtwo. lillie taked a charizard, a alolan exegutor, a raichu, a ninetales, a magmar and a vileplume.

"do u know about mega evolution?" lillie asked red.

"yeah its some stuped fake evolution from the shit games" he answered.

"no its actuly good look it can make charizard look like this."

she showed red a picture of mega charizard x and y. he was amazed when he saw the badass black charizard with blue flames. even betta it was an actule dragon type so the fuckin no life losers on gamefaqs were all wrong and i was right it is a dragon.

"wow that is amazing i am goin 2 use that one" he pointed at x. lillie decided to get y for her charizard so they could have both forms between them.

with there pokemon choosed they entered pokemon showdown a unforgiving land ruled by smogons iron fist.


	9. The OU Council

**chapter 9 the ou council**

as lillie and red walked into inside pokemon showdown they were unaware that they were been watched on a computa screen.

in a office somewere a bunch of smogon nerds were watching. they were the ou council. imediately they reconised red.

"oh no its red. hes the one who teamed up with verlis to rune kaphotics plan a few years ago"

"r u srs admin haunter?"

"im always srs. especialy when im hitting on little girls over the internet. but also about this."

"should we inform the big man?"

"yes i think so. this mite get ugly utherwise."

meanwile lillie and red began looking for how to look for find smogon. they were in the main courtyard of pokemon showdown. there were doors everywere with initials on them like "ou".

"what does those letters meen?" says red.

"i think there smogons tiers" lillie explaned. "smogon uses tiers to ban pokemon for being 2 overpowered. it says in my guidebook that all the real 151 are in a tier called ou while the fakes are in lower tiers ranging from uu all the way to pu. mewtwo is in a tier of his own called ubers. sinse u picked mewtwo for your team that is were u have to play."

"yes" said red. he walked into the door called ubers while lillie walked into the door called ou.

behind lillies door she ended up fiting a nerd in a smogon t-shirt.

"hehehehe i copyed all of smogons best sets" the nerd laffed. "u cant beat my cookie cutter sets."

"more like u wont beat my inovation" she retorted senting out charizard. the smogon nerd gagged as he heard the word inovation almost feeling sick.

"u r not using smogon sets? hahaha this game is alredy mine. go chansey! use stealth rock!"

lillie maked her charizard mega evolve into charizard y.

"a y charizard? hahaha i wall u!" the smogon nerd laffed even harder before quickly using his inhaler.

"u might wall a NORMAL charizard y" lillie sayed smugly. "but not my innovation. use dragon dance!"

"a PHYSICAL set?!" the smogon nerd gasped. "oh no! quick chansey use thunder wave!"

lillie was 2 quick tho. she maid her charizard y use flare blitz from the dragon dance speed boost witch koed the chansey. after that she swept the smogon nerds team and won 6-0.

after losing the smogon nerd ran away shouting "fuck u verlisify! stop runing competitive pokemon!"

a computer screen in the side of the room sayed:

lillie won the battle!  
smogonbetamale left.  
smogonbetamale's rating: 1238 1199  
(-39 for losing)  
lillie's rating: 1000 1050  
(+50 for winning)

just as lillie was winning red was having a similer experiense in the ubers room. his opponent had runned away crying about how red was a cheater after his mewtwo had swept the smogon nerds team 6-0 as well.

after there fites lillie and red meeted up agen.

"hey did u see the numbers when we winned?" lillie asked.

"yes" said red.

"maybe if we get the highest number the leaders of smogon will come and fite us?"

"i doubt it there probly scared of our innovation now and wont fite us."

back in smogons office...

"oh no im realy scared of there inovation!" cowered haunter as he pissed his pants after watching lillie and red destroy there opponents.

the other admins of smogon looked equaly scared. but then all of a sudden silense filled the room as the elevator arrived. it was the big man himself. half human half koffing and all scrub smogon himslef steped out of the elevator.

"heil smogon!" the admins greeted as they did a nazi salute.


	10. An old enemy

**chapter 10 a old enemy**

saluted by his ou council smogon taked his place in his seat at the head of the table. he looked across the office with his koffing head at the saluting admins.

"ok gentlemen i herd u were having some problems with red and... some girl?" smogon said.

"yes the girl seems to be his aprentice or something" one of the admins explaned. "both of them are on our ladders rite now beating our players with their in... inn... *wretches* innovative sets..."

the admin gasped for breath in disgust after saying the hated phrase.

"this is troubling" smogon admited. "if they beat 2 many ppl then players will stop using our cookie cutter sets and start inovating again."

the koffing man then looked across the room with a gleam in his eye clearly passionate about what hes goin 2 say next.

"my dream is to create the perfect metagame. a metagame were my disiples and i will never lose. a metagame were all posibel threts to our teams are baned. unfortunatly people like verlis and red keep inovating new counters to our team so we have to make more bans. verlis is on the verge of braking though. and if we crush red and his aprentise hear the metagame of my dreams may very soon be reality. 2 that end i have desided 2 bring in some extra help."

the smogon admins cheered at smogons speech but then desided to ask who the extra help is.

"hes a man who has been wronged by red. red took away evrything he had. but i gived him a chanse to start over on 1 conditon. he gets rid of red and his new aprentise for good."

"yes" said the admins.

outside of pokemon showdown the sun began to set. a tumbleweed rolled across the dusky island. and then the perfect silense of the moment was braked by the sound of revving. a segway rolled along the road manned by a misterius stranger with a cowboy hat covering his eyes.

he arived at the reception.

"hello sir welcome to pokemon showd..."

"smogon sent me" the stranger interupted. "i alredy built my team it should be hear waiting for me."

"o-oh im sorry sir hear u go"

the receptionist handed the stranger his pokeballs. he tipped his hat and then rolled off on his segway to the courtyard were he finded red and lillie.

"its been a long time red" the stranger greeted as he steped off his segway.

"who... r u?" red asked in confusion.

"heh u forgeted me" the stranger retaliated. "but i never forgeted u. i was goin 2 be the very best like no 1 eva was. but then u crushed me and shatered my reality. i lost all my pokemon tryin 2 defeat u and then i hit to quit being a trainer and become a mall cop. it was the most embarasing experiense of my life. but smogon gived me a second chance. he give me a new team. and now im goin 2 destroy u."

the stranger then throwed off his hat revealing a head of white hair.

"...brendan?!"

"thats officer brendan to u civilian" the white haired asshole replyed.

"fuck off lol mall cops are not real policemen" red laffed.

"yes they are u peace of shit!" brendan argued back quickly losin his composure.

lillie smirked at brendan. "arent u a bit old 2 be a mall cop? still been a mall cop at 40 is sad af."

"im not 40 my hairs just white!" brendan cried. "im younger then red actuly!"

"this will be a good experiense 4 u" red telled lillie. "brendan was my aprentise before u. use the power of the originel 151 to defeat him!"

"yes" said lillie.

"no fuck u!" said brendan.

and then they prepared 2 fite.


	11. Apprentices

**chapter 11 apprentises**

"ive lerned from my mistakes" brendan telled red. "i know that nothin can stand up to the power of the originel 151 without hacking. so il use the originel 151 u love so much 2 destroy u! go aerodactyl!"

at the same time lillie also sends out her pokemon "go ninetales!" the ninetales used drought and setting sun.

after quickly checking his phone tio make sure hes right brendan began to laff. "hahaha ur ninetales is weak 2 rock types i have the advantage!"

"aerodactyl isnt a rock type tho" red telled brendan.

"its... not?" he sayed quickly checking bulbapedia on his phone. "hey it fucking is it says so rite here!"

"i know lol" red ansered. "i just wanted to check if u were still shit at pokemon and it looks like u r."

"jokes on u" sayed brendan. "i dont need 2 know this stuped shit il just google evrrything before i atack."

"tipical smogon scrub" sighed lillie. "no wonder red kicked u as his aprentise."

"fuck of u stuped litl kid" brendan replied. "ur hat is realy ugly by the way. it looks like nihilego the ultra abomination from gen 7!"

"wow triggered" said lillie. "nobody talks shit about my hat u fucking mall cop loser! ninetales use solar beam!"

"aerodactyl use... err... is rock slide a rock move? yeah it is! use rock slide!"

solar beam hit aerodactyl taking of a lot of its health but then it kiled ninetales with rock slide.

"haha i telled u that ur no match for my new pokemon!" brendan mocked. "after i beat u il beat red 2 and il take over his precius kanto and fill it with gen 5 pokemon just to make him cry!"

"uve gone 2 far" sayed red. "nobody likes fuckin 5 gen pokemon. after u became my aprentise i shud have watched over u 2 make sure u stayed on the rite path. i teached u the power of the originel 151 but somewere along the way u lost site of that and just became obsesed with wining. thats y i am making sure i dont make the same mistake with u lillie. this fucking scrub is not a true beliver in the original 151. i bet he even thinks that fucking fake shit arceus is the god pokemon and not mew. now go and destroy him with evrrything ive taught u!"

"yes" said lillie.

and then she sent out vileplume.

"vileplume is fuckin slow as shit and weak to flying moves whats it goin 2 do?" laffed brendan.

"it will use the strategy i setted up ofc." lillie ansered. "solarbeam!"

"aerial ace!"

altho aero is usualy faster because of the sun ninetales setted up vileplume outsped aero and koed it.

"omg what the fuck is this?!" complaned brendan. "ur a cheater!"

"its not cheating its strategy!" lillie argued.

"kill urself" brendan ansered. "go rhydon!"

vileplume outsped it and killed it with solarbeam.

"go golem!"

"wait is all ur team rock types?" red asked.

"yes" said brendan.

"why?"

"dont the gym leaders all use the same type? i thought that if i used all the same type id be strong like them."

red and lillie facepalmed super hard at this stupidity and then vileplume swept the rest of his team. smogon was watching on his computa screen and facepalmed aswell.

"i thought this kid was gud" he sighed. "wasnt he the champion of hoenn?"

"hoenn is full of giant scrubs who use fake pokemon tho" one of the admins reminded smogon.

"shit ur rite. wel then il get u next time red! if u thinked that was all i had up my sleev uve seen nothin yet!"


	12. Smogon Rises

**chapter 12 smogon rises**

smogon and his admins watched red and lillie fighting on pokemon showdown for the whole day. by the end red was rank 1736 on the ubers ladder and lillie was 1689 on ou. red had gone undefeted the entire day and lillie had only lost 1 game.

many of the smogon drones they had defeted were begining to questshin the strength of smogons sets and consider the inovation red and lillie had used.

"so my ou council we have been watchin these 2 all day. what do u fink were goin 2 hav 2 do to make there teams unviable?"

"lillies physical charizard y is a problem" one of the admins sugested. "the people on our ladder r so used 2 seein our cookie cutter special sets they never expect dragon danse and get sweeped."

"ok il ban all non-special charizard y sets under the innovation caluse" smogon desided. "what else?"

"red wins a lot of matches with his mew usin magic coat" an admin explaned. "our smogon drones r so used 2 seting up stealth rock on turn 1 evry match they dont expect a inovative counter like magic coat mew. most of them just ragequit as soon as they dont get rocks up."

the ou council discused many more bans with smogon and when they were finished they updated the innovation clause to ban many of the sets red and lillie had on there teams. the two of them had just finished winning there most recent matches and ended up meeting in the courtyard when they heard a voice over the intercom.

"attention all pokemon showdown players. the ou council has just had a meating and with a majority vote of 97% severel new overcentralising sets have been banned by the inovation clause. if u dont want to be banned from our island permanently id recomend taking ur pokemon back to the reception to check there not violating our new clause."

red and lillie both stared at each other with slightly horified expresions.

"this cant be anything good" said red.

"yes" said lillie.

they both went to the reception desk and were evan more horified to lern that almost all of there pokemon were now illegal via the innovation clause. sighing in annoyance they began asking the receptionist for new pokemon witch werent baned by the inovation clause. before they could evan finish they herd a voice behind them.

"you 2 have been causin me quite a lot of trouble here"

it was smogon! he towered over the heroes with a giant mallet in his hand. it had smogons logo on the side and was the banhammer the source of his dark magic.

"i have used my magic to craft my final plan 2 get rid of u 2."

"ur inovation clause wont stop us forever" red defied. "were inovating new teams rite now."

"i wasnt talkin about the inovation clause" smogon chuckled. "i have made another new clause... the final battle clause! when a match is played with the final battle clause in play the loser is banned... **from existense!"**

red and lillie both gasped.

"i chalenge battel with the final battle clause in play right now" smogon challenged.

"we dont except" sayed red. lillie nodded.

"ur defying me?" smogon asked with a sinisister grin. "dont u know about my dissenting opinions clause? if u go agenst the will of smogon my smogon ninjas will get u!"

a group of smogon ninjas teleported in with katanas redy to strike.

"...fine i except" red agreed. "fite me smogon. final battle clause on."

with red no longer breaking any smogon clauses the smogon ninjas turned back into weak nerds without smogons dark magic to give them power anymore. red and lillie easily beat them up and they went home crying. red and smogon got redy to battel.


	13. The Final Battle: Part 1

**chapter 13 the final battel part 1**

red smogon and lillie walked out into the middle of the courtyaed. the pokemon master and the koffing headed overlord standed at oposite ends and faced each other.

"we will battel 6v6 in ou format" smogon decreed.

"yes" said red. "its the final battle so 6v6 is aceptable to show without being boring af.

"red do u remember when u fited agenst kaphotics to stop the hackers?" smogon asked.

"yes" said red.

"and do u remember how ur final battel was livestreamed?"

"yes"

"well i had the same idea only it will be televised all across the pokemon world and the real world. every1 will see ur inovation fail and relise the supermacy of my sets. serebii get in here!"

a rather pathetic looking shill of a man entered the pokemon showdown courtyard holding a tv camera.

"can i lick the soles of your boots first lord smogon?" serebii asked. "i know ur not game freak but soon u will be the offishal competitive battel format so i better make my loyalty known right away."

"why the fuck wud u do that?" red asked facepalming.

"oh you wouldnt understand the context" serebii replied as he started licking smogons boots.

once smogons shoes were nice and shiny they rolled the camera and red got his pokeball out. "go mew!"

"go chansey!"

"hahahaha thinking of using magic coat on my stealth rocks?" smogon laffed. "that set is BANNED under my inovation clause u littel peasant! now go chansey! use stealth rock!"

red gritted his teeth unable to stop smogon from getting his rocks up.

"use psyshock!" red retaliated having his mew attack the chansey. the atack only had minimal effect.

"pathetic red u barely hurted my health. now go chansey! use thunder wave!"

chansey paralysed mew but mew paralysed chansey back with synchronise and then atacked agen with psyshock. this time chansey was hurt and paralysed and red seemed to have the advantage.

"think again red!" smogon grinned switching out his chansey. as it left the field it healed off the paralysis with natural cure. "go cloyster!"

mew atacked agen with psyshock but it did littel damage to cloyster high defense.

"spikes!"

"genesis supernova!"

mew knocked out smogons cloyster with a powerful z-move leaving only one layer of spikes out.

"stall?!" red explamed relising what smogons strategy was now. "thats ur plan?!"

"haha now u see it red!" the koffing headed dictator laffed. "my vision of the perfect metagame is finally coming to fruitshin! and its all thanks to u and lillie creating all these inovative sets 4 me to ban! innovating wil be harder then ever! very soon all non-stall teams will be unviable and my dream metagame wil finaly be redy! cant u see it red?! no match will ever go under 200 turns! the world will see ur inovation crumble under the mite of my stall team and no one will ever run anything else again! ahahahahahahaha!"

smogon braked down into maniacle lafter and red backed away slightly unerved. in the distance the sound of chanting could be heared. it was the smogdrones themindless folowers of smogon.

"smogon! cant beat it?! ban it! smogon! cant beat it? ban it! smogon!"

there chanting continued repeating as the dictator and the pokemon masters battel raged on.


	14. The Final Battle: Part 2

**chapter 14 the final battel part 2**

with his cloyster beated and chansey hurted smogon sent in his next pokemon omastar.

"omastar use spikes!" smogon comanded

"mew use thunderbolt!" sayed red.

omastar survived attack and put up next layer of spikes. red then maid mew kill omastar with thunderbolt but before it could smogon gotted his third layer of spikes up.

"ive kiled 2 of ur pokemon and i still have all 6 left!" red laffed. "ur finished smogon!"

smogon laffed evilly in response and reds reaction was groans of incresing discomfort.

"those pokemon were sacrifised for my final goal! now tell red what to do my loyal smogdrones!"

the voices of the brainless nerd fanboys echoed through pokemon showdown.

"git gud! git gud! git gud! git gud! git gud!" the smogdrones chanted.

as the fite aired brendan watched his former firend and master fite for the world. evan tho he hated red for sayin he was shit at pokemon he culdnt help but admire him fiting smogon secretly wishing he hadnt betrayed him.

smogon then sented out snorlax and maid it use stockpile.

"I cant belive this..." red sighed. "u stole verlisifys inovative set and used it... FOR STALL?!"

"hahaha thats rite. that inovative stockpile belly drum set is so much better without belly drum and with only stall moves. use toxic!"

red maid his mew attack snorlax as it set up stockpiles but snorlaxes defense just got higher and higher. red didnt want to switch because of the stealth rocks and spikes smogon had setted up but knowed it was his only chanse.

"ok go charizard!"

senting charizard in maid it lose a lot of health to rocks and then it got attacked by snorlaxes move toxic. red then maid his charizard mega evolve into charizard x and use belly drum.

"expecting dragon dance?" sayed red. "no i need something that gives me imediate power to kill ur stall! use dragon claw!"

charizard nocked snorlax out with dragon claw but unfortunatly died to the toxic and stealth rock after that. red then sent in mew again.

"ive won" sayed smogon. "time to send in my ultimate pokemon now that u have alredy wasted ur z move and mega. nothin is nocking down this wall. go clefable!"

the pink pokemon came in redy to fite.

"mew use psyshock!"

"clefable cosmic power!"

clefable set up 2 cosmic powers but then as mew as about to kill it with a final psyshock it used softboiled to heal up. red kept atacking but every time he nearly killed it clefable used softboiled again. red gritted his teeth in anoyanse.

"clefable toxic" smogon ordered.

by this point clefable had alredy used cosmic power 4 times and it was not taken much damage. red tryed to think through his team for somethign that could kill it now hed used his mega and z move alredy. but unfortunatly hed taken all of it off his team because smogon baned it with inovation clause.

"mew use... psyshock?" red thinked not evan sure if what he was doing was right anymore.

he fighted and fighted agenst smogon but there was nothin he could do. 1 by 1 his pokemon died to clefables stalling until only his last mon was left witch was the amazing alolan exeggutor.

"come on exeggutor... we need a crit to kill this peace of shit" red prayed. "use leaf storm!"

unfortunatly though the crit never came. after 236 turns of stall, they reached the final turn of the battel. exeggutor and clefable faced each other down. and as exeggutor landed its final blow clefable stil standed. with the mighty tree dragon falling at last to the poison of toxic.

it was all over. smogon had won...


	15. The Final Battle: Part 3

**chapter 15 the final battel: part 3**

as red fell to his knees in front of smogon the eval dictator laffed.

"ive finaly done it! my dream metagame is hear! stall is the only viable option! u saw it hear first world! i beat red with a stall team and now hes banned 4eva!"

smogon walked up to red clutching his banhammer.

"u havent won smogon..." red smiled. "i mite die hear but thats why i trained my aprentises. by fiting u hear i exposed ur team. im sure with that nolege lillie will be able to beat u."

"hahaha fuck that!" smogon laffed. "did u ever fink i might just not evan fite lillie? i alredy beat u and proved how viable stall is on national tv! i dont have anything to prove by beating her. now get that ass banned!"

smogon hitted red with his banhammer and in a flash it was all over. red faded out of existense as the second the hammer hitted him.

lillie then walked up 2 smogon. "red has teached me evrything he knows. fite me now with final battel clause on. i wont lose."

"no" sayed smogon as he walked away.

"wtf u have to fite me thats bs" lillie complained. "this is my story it evan says legend of lillie in the title u have 2 fite me in a final battel."

"no fuck off" smogon sayed as he turned his back on lillie and kept walking.

lillie desided to turn to the camera witch serebii was still rolling. "hey smogon is scared to fite me!" she shouted.

"im not scared its just i alredy beat red and she is basicaly just a weaker version of red so who cares lol?" he retaliated.

"no... i..." lillie stuttered.

she tryed to fink of a reson to make smogon fite her but she culdnt think of nothing. evan tho she knwed smogons team she still doubted she could have beaten all the stall now that smogon had banned most of the mons that counter it.

"if we have nothin else to discuss im leving" smogon sayed. "serebii turn off the camera."

"yes lord smogo..."

"HOLD IT!"

serebii was interupted by a loud shout acompanyed by the sound of a revving engine. rolling through the courtyard towards him was brendan on his segway glaring at smogon and serebii.

"u sayed theres nothin 2 prove by fiting lillie but that is bullshit!" brendan anounced. "u only beat red in a single battel. fite both of us in a multi battle this time. u can have that little bitch on ur team."

he pointed at serebii. lillie and smogon both just looked shocked to see brendan chalenge smogon.

"I thought u were on my team?" smogon sayed. "and ur shit anyway u used a fuckin mono rock team."

"its ok i dont want him on my team" lillie added. "id rather fite u and serebii 2v1 than have him."

"wtf i helped u and this is the thanks i get?!" brendan explamed. "fuck u then i hope u die as well."

he got on his segway to drive away until he was sudenly stoped by the voise of smogon.

"wait il do it. u 2 are the closest thing 2 champions left and if i beat u in doubles it will proove my stall cannot be beaten in any format." he then looked at serebii. "u are using the smogon aproved team right?"

"of course lord smogon" serebii confirmed.

"please tell me ur not usin that fuckin mono rock team agen" lillie asked brendan.

"haha of coarse not. wile red was fiting smogon i was inovating a all new team to beat him. nobody knows what i have in store!"


	16. The Final Battle: Part 4

**chapter 16: the final battel: part 4**

"i will not let u get away with kiling red!" lillie explaimed as she sented out her fist pokemon alolan exeggutor.

"i will not let u get away with firing me and calling me shit u little bitch!" brendan added throwing out his first pokemon to witch was farfetch'd.

lillie smogon and serebii just stared at him blankly.

"haha didnt see that 1 coming did u?" brendan laffed triumfantly. "ive never seen any1 use farfetchd before so it must be realy inovative mon to use."

smogon and serebii also sented out there pokemon cloyster and chansey. smogon maked his cloyster set spikes wile serebiis chansey set stealth rocks.

"this is amazing i can get my hazards up even quicker in doubles!" smogon laffed. "and a multi battle is betta still because we can have a chansey each 4 maximum stalling."

"that is not how ur meant to use the pokemon" lillie interupted. "stalling is for nerds with no life and ur runing 1 of the originel 151 by using them for that."

lillie had her exeggutor use leaf storm on cloyster wile brendan opened up on his phone.

"what the fuck r u doing?" lillie asked.

"im picking my move at random! if i do that theyll never be able to predict my move. its a genius stratigy!"

lillies exeggutor put cloyster on 1hp (it had a focus sash) and then farfetchd used peck to take the last bit of health off.

"fucking peck?!" smogon explaimed. "why the fuck would you even learn that?"

"I randomly generated my sets to!" brendan sayed proudly. "that way u will never know wot moves im using hahah!"

"did u random generate ur team 2?" lillie asked with a eyeroll.

"nope i just picked all the mons that had the lowist usage because they r more inovative obviusly. i only piked from the originel 151 tho because everything else is shit."

"...u know theres a reson those mons have the lowist usage rite?"

"...really?"

"yes its bcos those mons r fuckin teribel compaired to the rest of the originel 151 and evry1 else nos betta then to use them."

smogon and serebii burst out laffing after relising how much of a joke brendans team actuly was.

"we have won alredy lord smogon!" serebii laffed.

"did i fuckin say u were alowed to talk u little bitch?" smogon ansered. "no i didnt. now go on gamefaqs and shill for me on the forums wile i pick my next pokemon."

serebii nodded silently. wile smogon spent the full 180 seconds choosing his next pokemon brendan and lillie discust there strategy.

"ok so will u stop using a random generater to pick ur moves?" lillie requested. "if u cant think of anything betta just pick super efective moves or something."

brendan opened a type chart on his phone.

"smogon is probly going 2 send in a steel type next sinse it resists grass, dragon, normal and flying" lillie sayed. "switch farfetchd out so u can actuly do something useful. il switch 2 sinse leaf storm lowed my special atack."

"yes" sayed brendan.

he didnt know what the fuck he was doing but he realy wanted 2 beat smogon so he could prove he wasnt so shit after all.

as they waited for smogon to stop timerstalling brendan thinked back on his pokemon battles.

"i never even winned 1 did i? this is fucking bullshit. maybe the internet can help me?"

brendan opened a thred he made on gamefaqs asking for help and sawed a quote chain witch just read "git gud".

"its time. im gonna git gud."


	17. The Final Battle: Part 5

**chapter 17: the final battel: part 5**

authors note: im sory but that FUCKIN ASSHOLE kevin robinson stole my fucking usb w/ this chapter on and flushed it down the toilet at skool today b4 i cud uplode it fuck that stupid cunt i fuckin hate him. anyway im not writin this chapter agen so il just go on to chapter 18


	18. The Final Battle: Part 6

**chapter 18: the final battel: part 6**

lillie and brendan stared down smogon and serebii. all of them had only one pokemon left now and it looked like they were finaly reaching the end of the battel.

"i cant belive that worked!" brendan explaimed. "that was th emost amazin stratigy ive ever seen lillie"

"yes" said lillie. "i think evan red would be proud we managed to make that work."

"i realy want to shill 4 u afta seeing that" serebii edmitted. "but i dont think smogon would be happy with me shilling the enemy and i dont want his smogon ninjas to take my website down so i wont."

"this is the most intence battel ive eva been in" smogon admitted. "it has given me many more fings il need to ban afta this. its a gud thing we beat them tho so nobody wil hav 2 see them agen in this fite."

"yes" said serebii.

smogon then laffed his three chins wobling at the same time.

"serebii this 300 turn match has gived me grate plesure so far but i want to acheve maximum plesure. u know wot my fetishes are rite?"

"yes" said serebii. "baning fings and cyberbulying rite?"

"yes said smogon. "find me somethin witch satisfys them."

serebii pulls out his fone and taps at it for a few moments.

"sire i hav the time when u terned everyone in the pokemon community against that gg fan guy."

"exellent" he sasy.

serebii passes the fone to smogon adn shows him a thred on gamefaqs with all the fuckin sheeple hatin on ggfan afta smogon and his alts framed ggfan of cheting in a tornament and got him baned from competing. smogon puts his hand inside his shirt and begins to rub his nipple with it.

"i am quite aroused," smogon says. "but i think il hav 2 ban lillie and brendan from life in order 2 reach maximum plesure."

"public masturbatian is illegal in my mall u asshole" sayed brendan. "it shud be illegal on ur island 2."

"its not so fuck off u loser!" smogon retortled.

"can we just continue the fite?" lillie added.

"i find the image of lord smogon plesuring himself to be majestik and beutiful" shilled serebii. "u just dont understand its beuty because u dont understand the conte..."

"STFU" sayed lillie and brendan at the same time. "u are a even bigger homo than fuckin kevin robinson that fuckin asshole fanfiction ruiner!" lillie then added.

they sent out their last pokemon sinse the ones they had out before had been taken out in a dramatik and cuning stratigy from serebii and smogon on the turn before.

"go charizard!" said lillie.

"go farfetchd!" said brendan.

both pokemon were hurted by the stealth rocks when they comed in witch caused smogon to let out a mighty evil laff.

"this is the true power of my metagame u littel gaylords" smogon mocked. "evrything is powerless agenst the mite of stall! every team wil hav 2 run rocks! every game will run over 100 turns!"

it was at that moment witch lillie finaly understanded smogon truly.

"the reason u want to make this metagame... its bcos u have no lyf isn't it? by making evry game into 1000 turns of stall only no life nerds like u will b abel 2 win and people w/ lifes will have to quit to go to their jobs or to socilise."

"YES!" laffed smogon overjoyed that some1 finaly understand its genius. "i hav finally found it... a way to ban social lifes from my metagame! the age of the neets has arived! now me and my elite army of basemint dweling circlejerkers will be the new master race the new alpha males. and assholes like red will be banned from life!"

"wow u managed to be evan more pathetic than that waifu fag ramos" sighed lillie. "verlis was right smogon is just full of no life cyberbullys."

"lets see u stop me then!" chalenged smogon. "my clefable has +6 def and +6 special defense from the cosmic powers i set up during those amazing last turns."

"those were some realy great turns" serebii added.

all four of them nodded in agreement.

it was finaly time for the battel to come to its end tho.

"clefable use toxic on lillies charizard!" smogon comanded.

"mr mime use reflect!" serebii stalled.

usin her exellent prediction skills witch lillie had perfected during the earlyer part of the battel making her almost as good a trainer as red lillie sucesfuly predicted the reflect and maked her mixed charizard y use fire blast witch dealed heavy damage to mr mime.

"i think weve got this!" she said optimusticaly. "finish it off brendan!"

"yes!" said brendan. "farfetchd use cut!"

awkward silense filed the room as the farfetchd did next to no damage.

"..." said lillie.

"ur begining to remind me more and more of that stuped red evry moment" smogon snarled. "i wil enjoy baning u grately."

"do i remind u of red?" brendan asked hopefuly.

"no lol u remind me of my spastic littel brother" the dictator snapped. "why the fuck would u run cut anyway?"

"what r u talkin about that moves grate!" brendan argued. "that guy in azalea forest is like the ultimate farfetchd trainer and he uses them especialy for cut!"

"u would realy listen to some stuped old man from pokemon shitver and gayld?" serebii laffed. "he lives in a bad stupid region witch invented the first 100 fake pokemon why the hell wud u belive him? u should go on my site if u want to lern better strategys its www dot serebii dot net btw realy good site i defnitly recomend it."

"the shill is rite" lillie sighed. "anyone who lives in fucking johto out of there own choise is obviusly a teribel trainer. didnt u lern anythin wen u were reds aprentise?"

"i will be a pokemon master" brendan speaked up with more confidense than he had before. "im sick of all u assholes teling me im shit and my moves and teams are crap. i was reds aprentise. ive watched every verlisify video. i own the limited edition pokemon yellow 2ds and i beat the elite four with my level 100 pikachu on it. if that doesnt make me a pokemon master i dont know what does. now prepare urself assholes im goin 2 win this battel and proov u wrong!"

"just ignore him and focus on lillie" smogon telled serebii.

"yea i was goin 2 anyway" the shill ansered.


	19. This is the end

**chapter 19: this is the end**

with her charizard poisoned and smogon and serebii's pokemon set up with screens and cosmic power there was litl she could do 2 stop them.

"clefable use softboiled" smogon laffed as he healed back up 2 full health.

mr mime uh..." serebii thinked to himslef relising there was not much 4 him 2 do. "mr mime polish smogon's clefable's shoes while i polish smogon's."

"mime mime!" the mr mime said which in pokemon language translated to "fuck off u shill"

"charizard use roost" lillie said as she struggled 2 stop the poison from kiling her pokemon.

in that moment brendan finally decided 2 do what all true pokemon masters did.

"i will beat smogon and serebii and proove the justice of my culture" he vowed. "all i have 2 do is aim for the horn and pray 2 the heart of the cards. farfetch'd use slash on mr mime!"

"that attack will do nothing!" smogon mocked. "mr mime is behind reflect and has two barriers up."

farfetch'd walked towards the mr mime which was just sitting still thinking about how much it hated its trainer. the duck swung its leek at the mime and then the unthinkable happened. the attack sliced through the reflects and hit mr mime with a crit witch koed it.

"haha get outskilled u nerd!" laffed brendan.

"m-my last pokemon..." stuttered serebii. "we're playing with final battle clause... does that mean.. I get ba..."

in the blink of an eye smogon swinged his banhammer and banned the shill from existense. now he stood agenst reds aprentices on his own with sweat running down his koffing shaped head.

"this... can't be. ur stupid hax is overpowering even my bans! ur a cheater! stop cheating!"

lillie smiled as she realised they actually had a chance again thanks to brendan's farfetch'd.

"if ur farfetch'd can get a crit on clefable as well we might be able 2 win."

"2 bad that isn't going 2 happen!" smogon announced. "i'm killing ur farfetch'd right now! and by right now i mean in about 10 turns time because stall is great like that."

lillie and brendan kept fighting launching slashes and fire blasts at the clefable. eventually the toxic was killing lillie's charizard y so fast she had 2 use roost every turn 2 avoid dying.

brendan kept attacking with slash but unfortunately he couldn't get another crit. his innovativ set of cut, peck, slash and wing attack did not have room for roost and soon his farfetch'd was 1 turn away from dying of the poison.

"this is the end 4 me" brendan sighed looking over 2 lillie. "u better not lose 2 smogon ok. if u believe in the heart of the cards u can crit him 2. that is how the pros do it."

"that is not even the right... it doesn't matter" lillie sayed. "i will beat him somehow. i am sure that nintendo did not make a game that rewards stalling nerds. there has 2 b some flaw 2 his strategy. and i will find it."

at that moment farfetch'd finally fell from the poison and smogon moved in 2 ban brendan.

"when u r gone i will make sure ur mall is well looked after!" smogon cackled. "i was thinking of letting wolfe glick be the new mall cop. it would be a promotion from mcdonalds worker."

"fuck u u better stay away from my mall!" brendan roared running 2 try and punhc smogon in the face.

and in a swift swing of smogon's hammer brendan was no more.

"and then there was 1" smogon mocked. "soon ur roost will run out of pp... OH NO!"

it was at that moment smogon relised the horrible truth. he had been stalling for so long that all of his mons moves had nearly ranned out of pp. he probably had even less pp left that lillie!

the two of them stalled for a bit more and then smogon's clefable ran out and went to struggle lillie's charizard.

"this is not over!" smogon decreed. "the poison is nearly killing u so all my clefable needs 2 do is take off a little health and the poison will do the rest."

unfortunately for smogon his clefable was horribly inept when it came 2 doing the 1 thing he never wanted 2 do in a battle. actually attack the opponent. after 4 turns of dealing 0.00001 damage to charizard the clefable fainted. it was over. lillie had won.

"now i guess u will have 2 ban urself" lillie laffed. "u deserve it 4 what u do 2 red."

i won't do it!" screamed smogon. "i won't! i won't! i won't! u can't ban me! i only ban things which can't be beaten. and i suck at pokemon so i can obviously be beaten! i don't need 2 b banned! i don't! i don't! i doo..."

smogon then faded away destroyed by his own evil magic.

after that lillie went back home. not 2 alola the stupid fake region from gen 7 but her real home kanto. with red gone she would honor his memory by being champion of kanto and beating all the stupid gen 5 fanboys who tried 2 win the league.

the whole world was saddened by red's death and like two or three people were a bit upset over brendan's. they had given their lifes 2 stop the cancer that is smogon but at what cost?


	20. Preview

somewhere far away in another place that was really far away...

"so lillie beat u after all?" red laffed.

the koffing headed dictator nodded in defeat.

"what... is this place?" smogon asked. "i thought i banned u from existense?"

"u banned me from the old existense. but this is a new world. an ultra world of ultra powerful pokemon that u couldn't beat and banned."

"i hope that ultra thing is not going 2 be a reoccuring gimmick hear" brendan chimed in.

"if it is i might have 2 ban it" smogon decided.

"u won't b banning anything" said red.

"no" said smogon.

"yes" said brendan.

 **find out what happens next soon in THE ULTRA LEGEND OF RED!**


End file.
